gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Special Stage Route 5
|type = Fictional Circuit |turns = 16 |roadway = Tarmac }} Special Stage Route 5, commonly abbreviated to SSR5, is a track that appears throughout the Gran Turismo series. It is an urban street track set at night. There is a shorter version of the track called Clubman Stage Route 5. In Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, there is also a wet version of the track that can be raced on in the rally events. The GT5 version of Special Stage Route 5 has been greatly detailed, with the exception of spectators to watch the races. Overview Special Stage Route 5 is a 16-turn, city based, race course, always raced on late night (Time varies depending on the game). It debuted in Gran Turismo and has appeared in every subsequent main game except Gran Turismo Sport. It has 3 other tracks that share the "Special Stage" name, those being routes 7, 11, and X. The track has undergone little change outside cosmetics. Lap Guide Sector 1 A lap of Route 5 begins near the end of the straightaway section. Accelerate through the straight and brake mildly once you've entered the tunnel. Going around the sweeping left-hander that the tunnel covers, try to adjust your speed in a way that will keep your line as close to the inside barrier as possible. Once you've cleared it, a sharp right hander and a left-hand hairpin awaits. Lower your speed in order to be able to negotiate them, and be careful with the hairpin and pay attention to 2 factors; angle on entry and throttle control. It is recommended that you enter the hairpin towards the middle of the road at a slow speed to avoid too much of a straight line out of the hairpin and collision into the barrier on exit. There is a right-hand turn just off the exit which is also accounted for in this execution of the corner. Sudden or incorrect throttle input may slow the lap by inducing costly amounts of understeer (FF) or oversteer (MR/RR). After the sharp corners, there's a series of chicanes that can be taken at 100% throttle input in most cars, followed by a small straight that marks the end of the first sector. Sector 2 Sector 2 starts at the descending chicane. Brake after you've cleared the first section and adjust speed to reduce understeer. If possible, you can cut the first corner in order to tackle the second corner with optimum speed. Accelerate down the small straightaway, keeping in consideration the crest which obscures most of the second hairpin. Brake within 25 metres of the crest (useful as a visual reference that aids in entering the hairpin) and make sure you don't input too much throttle while turning to avoid a multitude of possible issues that will continue to affect you over the following two bends. On exit, accelerate smoothly towards the kink which terminates the second sector. Sector 3 Sector 3 starts at the final chicane. This chicane consists of 3 turns; the final turn being the sharpest. Usually, dropping one or two gears in braking will allow you to negotiate the chicane without any problem. In the end of the chicane, a wall protrudes slightly in Gran Turismo 3 and 4 which will throw you off the racing line or stop the car if you were to hit it, so let the car fall wide a bit later than usual to avoid this. At the final corner, finding the optimum speed and throttle input will allow you to exit onto the final strait as efficiently as possible. Events Featuring Special Stage Route 5 GT2 *80's Sports Car Cup - Race 2 *FR Challenge - Race 2 *GT All Stars - Race 2 *Tuned Turbo Car No.1 Cup - Race 1 *Station Wagon Cup - Race 3 *Special Stage Route 5 All-Night - Endurance race Trivia *In Gran Turismo 2000, leftovers of Special Stage Route 5, shown in an non-interactive tech demo, appear in the OLDCOURSE folder of the GT2K.VOL file (the file containing most of the demo's resources), although only highway.gtc and highway.img remain (there is no highway.crs or highway.ene anymore unlike Seattle Circuit, so the track cannot be loaded). *In the first and earliest build of the original Gran Turismo, there was a planned short version of this course. It is speculated that the Clubman Stage Route 5 track was the final product. *In Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, Special Stage Route 5 II (SSR5 In Reverse) is raced at midnight rather than the evening, this also is the case for the wet version. *The maximum number of racers on the wet track is four, and only one other opponent will appear in the rally events. Notes Category:Gran Turismo Circuits Category:GT2 Circuits Category:GT3 Circuits Category:GT4 Circuits Category:Tourist Trophy Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:Figure 8 Circuits Category:Street Circuits Category:City Courses Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Circuits with a tunnel Category:Circuits with weather Category:GT4 Prologue Hidden Circuits